Somos y siempre seremos familia, nunca lo olvides
by sns01
Summary: Somos y siempre seremos familia, Nick,nunca lo olvides. dijo ella Géneros: Familia, Amistad, romance, aventura y mucho más.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1-. Los reclutas del FBIZ.**

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde resolvieron el caso de los 14 animales desaparecidos y metieron a la Vicealcalde Bellwether a prisión. Todo en Zootopia ha sido tranquilo.

En la comisaría de ZDP

¨Oh vamos zanahorias¨ un zorro con pelaje naranja con uniforme de policía. Caminaba detrás de una conejita con el pelaje color plata.

¨No, Nick. Ya es demasiado tarde¨ dice la conejita.

¨Pero no desayune¨ se queja el zorro conocido como Nick.

¨Deberías levantarte más temprano¨ dice con esperanza la conejita. Tenía la esperanza de que por fin el zorro decidiera despertarse temprano.

¨Y perderme un compañía en las mañanas, no gracias¨ aparece una sonrisa en su rostro. Esa esperanza cayo.

Judy hace una mueca. La cual cambia a una sonrisa. ¨Torpe zorro¨ le da un golpe juguetón en el hombro. ¨Es mejor que lleguemos a la sala de juntas o sino el jefe Bogo tendrá nuestras cabezas¨ sigue su camino.

¨Está bien, pero me compraras el desayuno¨ dice mientras camina al lado de la coneja.

¨Siempre lo hago¨ dice Judy.

 **En la sala de juntas.**

Judy y Nick entraron a la sala de juntas y se sentaron en su asiento. Todos los oficiales estaban en sus respectivos lugares esperando a que el Jefe Bogo apareciera con sus respectivas misiones que harían hoy. Varios de ellos hablaban entre sí.

Algunos de ellos no prestan atención cuando se abre la puerta y aparece el Búfalo el cual empieza a camina a hacia la pizarra y se para enfrente de ella. ¨ Bueno silencio se acabó la charla ¨ varios oficiales se callaron y otros no ¨…. Cállense¨ todos se quedaron en silencio ¨Hoy tenemos un trabajo muy importante¨ ve que todos prestan mucha atención ¨Desde este momento trabajaremos junto el FBIZ¨ varios oficiales empiezan a hablar entre sí.

¨De verdad empezaremos a trabajar junto el FBIZ, ¿Por qué?¨ dijo el oficial Delgato

¨Al parecer el FBIZ ha perdido varios de sus agentes en su última misión¨ dice bogo.

¨Y, ¿de qué se trataba la misión?¨ pregunta Judy con curiosidad. Todos en la sala se hacían esa misma pregunta

¨Eso es clasificado Hopps¨ bogo mira a todos en la sala. Varios animales protestan ¨No me quisieron dar más información que esa¨ Toda la sala volvió al silencio.

 **Pov de Nick.**

 _La misión a de haber sido demasiado peligrosa._

¨ ¿Quiénes no le quisieron darle más información, señor?¨ dice Gruñez.

¨Ya lo verán pero primero… Quiero que todos estén en su mejor comportamiento¨ Bogo voltea a verme. ¨Lo digo por ti Wilde¨

Se oyen varias risas detrás de mí. Volteo a ver a mi lado y veo que Judy también se está riendo. ¨De que te ríes, zanahorias¨ pregunte lo más obvio.

Ella solamente mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro y voltea a ver a Bogo. ¨No se preocupe jefe bogo, lo hará¨

¨Eso espero Hopps¨ dijo bogo mientras camina hacia la puerta, la abre y sale.

¨ ¿Como que lo hará?¨ pregunte.

Me voltea ver ¨Te tienes que comportar¨

¨Pero si yo me porto bien¨ hice una cara inocente.

Levanta una de sus cejas ¨Si claro¨ se cruza de brazos.

¨Enserio zanahorias¨

¨Le puedes preguntar a todos los que están en esta sala y veras que es la misma respuesta¨ apoya sus brazos en la mesa en la espera de Bogo.

Ella tiene razón, la respuesta será la misma. Y es mi culpa, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Me acomodo en la silla hasta que capto un olor familiar, demasiado familiar. _Ese olor no me digas que es…_ Veo a Bogo que regresa, junto con un animal. Un conejo macho a decir verdad, era de color blanco con manchas color gris su nariz color rosada como la de Judy, y sus ojos color café. Llevaba puesto un smoking negro con una corbata roja. ¨Mucho gusto mi nombre es Jackson Bunny ¨ se presentó formalmente. _Otro conejito en la ley_ , _bueno eso si es una sorpresa_. Todos los demás agentes estaban sorprendidos cuando vieron al conejo, incluso Judy. Vi que se giró hacia la puerta. ¨Más te vale que entres o iré por ti¨ dijo el conejo con irritación.

¨Si claro como si pudieras hacerlo¨ una voz femenina le contesto.

¨Ya entra aquí¨

¨Si, si como digas Jack¨ se oía que no le importaba mucho estar aquí, empieza a entrar un zorro de las nieves femenino. (Ya han de saber de qué color es su pelaje) color blanco como la nieve, su nariz de color negra y sus ojos color uno color celeste y el otro color verde. Al igual que el conejo llevaba un smoking de igual color y la corbata color negro.

 **Pov de Judy.**

Vi al zorro Hembra entrar por la puerta y se paró al lado del conejo. Vi que Nick está mirando fijamente a la hembra. Voltee a verla de nuevo y vi que el conejo le estaba dando una señal. ¨Ay como molestas¨ dice en voz alta mientras se cruza de brazos. Al parecer no tiene un buen humor.

¨Siempre¨ dice con orgullo ¨Anda preséntate ¨

Ella rueda los ojos ¨Esta bien. Mucho gusto mi nombre es…¨ su vista se fija en Nick. Cada uno de ellos dos se estaban dando miradas de muerte. Hasta que Nick volteo la cara.

 _¨ ¿Nick la conoces?¨_ Susurre. El solamente movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

¨Creo que tengo que presentarme¨ Todos estaban prestando atención al zorro hembra que estaba enfrente de nosotros ¨Mi nombre es, Nicole… Nicole Wilde. ¨

 ** _Wilde._** Grite en mi mente


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2-. Primer ataque.**

Todos en la sala se quedaron atónitos al escuchar esa declaración. Nadie decía ninguna palabra. Varios de los cadetes se quedaban viendo a Nicholas y pensaban en especial los cadetes caninos. _*Qué tipo de relación tiene ella con el*_

Nicole ve que todos estaban estupefactos así que decidió hablar. ¨Bueno como les dijo el jefe Bogo antes, necesitamos a cada policía de Zootopia, para una misión importante.¨ Le hizo una seña a Jack. El cual solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de la sala. Después de un rato, regreso con varias carpetas y empezó a entregar las carpetas a cada oficial. ¨Su misión será localizar a este sujeto¨ declaro seriamente.

* * *

 **Pov de Nick.**

Abrí la carpeta que nos entregó el conejo. Y vi la foto de un Jaguar. Tenía varias cicatrices en su cara. ¨Su nombre es Aleksei. Él uno de los asesinos más peligrosos que he visto en toda mi vida¨ Explico Nicole. ¨Su única misión es localizarlo. Y solamente voy a decir esto una vez¨ dijo severamente ¨No quiero que lo enfrenten.¨ Un escalofrió corrió en mi espina dorsal. Jamás había oído ese tono de voz en ella ¨Cuando encuentren su ubicación quiero que llamen al número que se encuentra impreso en la hoja¨ concluyo.

¨ ¿Y se puede saber los crímenes que ha cometido?¨ Pregunto Bogo.

Vi como ella se tensó ¨Solamente diré que, él es la causa de que muchos perdieran la vida y no solo por las vidas de mis compañeros caídos¨ Empieza a caminar hacia la puerta. ¨Si alguien tiene alguna pregunta…¨ volteo a ver a su compañero. Vi como este agito la cabeza rápidamente en negación. Lo cual hizo que Nicole sonriera de una manera maliciosa ¨… Aquí Jacky las contestara. Nos vemos en la recepción.¨ Salió de la sala.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Hasta que Jackson lo rompió. ¨ ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?¨

Todos a excepción de mi alzan sus patas.

* * *

 **Pov Normal.**

Todos miraron al conejo macho. Nadie se percató de Nick había salido de la sala y camino hacia la dirección donde había ido Nicole.

¨Yo solo tengo una pregunta, pero no es para usted agente¨ dice Bogo mientras se voltea. ¨Wilde, ¿Quiero saber-?¨ Nota la ausencia de Nick. ¨ ¿Dónde está Wilde?¨ pregunta.

¨Al parecer el zorro, siguió a mi compañera.¨ Ve que el Búfalo camina hacia la puerta. ¨Es mejor que los deje a los dos solos. ¨ El búfalo se detiene. ¨Tienen mucho de qué hablar si no me equivoco… Y además no quieren ver a Nicole enojada, créanme¨ aclaro mientras ponía una pata en su barbilla.

¨ ¿Qué quieres decir?¨ dijo Judy.

¨Oye, nunca la has vito enojada y no te recomiendo que la hagas enojar.¨ se estremeció. _Todavía tengo pesadillas._

¨De eso no…¨ se cruzó de brazo ¨ ¿Cómo que tienen mucho de qué hablar?¨

¨Yo no estoy para decirlo, ni ustedes para preguntarme de eso, a los únicos que les tienen que preguntar son a Nicholas o a Nicole, pero les recomiendo que hablen con Nicholas¨

Todos se quedaron callados.

* * *

 **En la recepción.**

Nick estaba caminando rápidamente por los pasillos de la comisaria. En la búsqueda del zorro hembra. _Se ha vuelto rápida._ Pensó. Mientras llegaba a la recepción. Busco a su objetivo con la mirada pero no la encontró _¿Dónde estás?_ Pensó con frustración.

¨Me buscabas Nicholas¨ una voz vino detrás de él. Giro su cuerpo lentamente para observar a la persona de quien provenía la voz. Nicole estaba parada detrás de el con los brazos cruzados.

¨…¨ Nicholas se quedó en silencio. Tenía planeado hablar con ella. Pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra.

La Tensión se sentía en la recepción. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar con el otro. Un silencio incomodo se formo. Hasta que Nicole se decidió a hablar

¨Valla, sí que has crecido demasiado Nicholas¨ en su voz se oye la tristeza ¨ han pasado tantos años…Cuantos 24…25¨empezo a decir.

¨25 años la verdad¨ aclaro, en su voz. ¨ Estuviste desaparecida por 25 años¨ molestia se oyó en la voz de Nick. ¨ ¡Durante 25 años desapareciste y hasta ahora apareces siendo una agente!¨ exclama con ira. ¨ ¡No sabes el dolor que nos causaste por tu desaparición!¨

Nicole se quedó callada mientras que Nick le gritaba. Su rostro se mostró indiferente ante los gritos de Nick. Pero por dentro… era otra cosa.

* * *

Se empezaron a oír gritos por los pasillos de la comisaria.

¨ ¿Qué está pasando? ¨ dice Bogo mientras salía de la Sala. Todos hasta Jackson salieron de la sala para descubrir el porqué de los gritos.

Caminaron hasta la recepción y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron. Nicholas Wilde le estaba gritando a un agente.

 _Yo sabía que Nick no respetaba a la ley, pero esto._ Pensó Judy. Empezó a caminar a la discusión pero Jack la detuvo.

¨Deja que ellos lo arreglen¨ le dijo.

¨Pero-¨ Es interrumpida por Bogo.

¨Hopps…¨ Judy voltea a ver a Bogo ¨… has lo que dice¨

¨Si señor¨ dice judy, mientras miraba la discusión.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Nicholas dejara de gritarle a Nicole.

Nick esperaba verla con lágrimas como cuando eran niños pero no fue así. Vio que ella no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento. Y después lo que le dijo le sorprendió.

¨Terminaste¨ dijo con frialdad. Nick solamente asintió con la cabeza lentamente, se sintió como un niño al ver esa mirada tan penetrante. ¨Tienes todo el derecho de enojarte no lo negare, así que no me importara si me aborreces u odias. Estas en todo tu derecho¨ dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada. ¨Jackson, vámonos¨ mando, mientras salía de la comisaria.

Jack pasó al lado de Nick y le dijo lo suficiente alto como para que él lo escuchara claramente: ¨Es mejor perdonar y dejar el pasado atrás. Antes de que pase algo de lo cual no podrás remediar ¨ Dijo mientras se alejaba.

BOOM

Se oye una explosión desde afuera. Toda la comisaria se tiro al suelo a excepción de Jackson y Nick.

¨ ¡Nicole! ¨ exclamaron Nick y Jack. Quienes salieron corriendo hacia la explosión. Fueron seguidos por toda la comisaria.

Al salir miraron con horror la escena que estaba enfrente de ellos. Nicole estaba tendida en el suelo inconsciente junto con un auto envuelto en llamas.

¨¡Nico!¨ dijo Jack saliendo de shock y corrió hacia Nicole. Se arrodillo hacia su compañera caída.


End file.
